Advances in medical treatment and improved procedures constantly increase the need for improved valves and connectors. The demands relating to variety of types, quality, needle safety, microbial ingress prevention and leak prevention are constantly growing. Additionally, advances in sampling or dose dispensing technologies, automated and manual, aseptic or non aseptic applications, call for new safe concealing solutions for the sampling needle. One extremely demanding application exists in the field where medical and pharmacological personnel that are involved in the preparation and administration of hazardous drugs suffer the risk of being exposed to drugs and to their vapors, which may escape to the surroundings. As referred to herein, a “hazardous drug” is any injectable material the contact with which, or with the vapors of which, may constitute a health hazard. Illustrative and non-limitative examples of such drugs include, inter alia, cytotoxins, antiviral drugs, chemotherapy drugs, antibiotics, and radiopharmaceuticals, such as herceptin, cisplatinum, fluorouracil, leucovorin, paclitaxel, etoposide, cyclophosphamideand neosar, or a combination thereof, in a liquid, solid, or gaseous state.
Hazardous drugs in liquid or powder form are contained within vials, and are typically prepared in a separate room by pharmacists provided with protective clothing, a mouth mask, and a laminar flow safety cabinet. A syringe provided with a cannula, i.e. a hollow needle, is used for transferring the drug from a vial. After being prepared, the hazardous drug is added to a solution contained in a bag which is intended for parenteral administration, such as a saline solution intended for intravenous administration.
Since hazardous drugs are toxic, direct bodily contact thereto, or exposure to even micro-quantities of the drug vapors, considerably increases the risk of developing health fatalities such as skin cancer, leukemia, liver damage, malformation, miscarriage and premature birth. Such exposure can take place when a drug containing receptacle, such as a vial, bottle, syringe, and intravenous bag, is subjected to overpressure, resulting in the leakage of fluid or air contaminated by the hazardous drug to the surroundings. Exposure to a hazardous drug also results from a drug solution remaining on a needle tip, on a vial or intravenous bag seal, or by the accidental puncturing of the skin by the needle tip. Additionally, through the same routes of exposure, microbial contaminants from the environment can be transferred into the drug and fluids; thus eliminating the sterility with possibly fatal consequences.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,614 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,127 to the inventor of the present invention describe closed system liquid transfer devices designed to provide contamination-free transfer of hazardous drugs. FIG. 1 and FIGS. 3a to 3b are schematic cross-sectional views of the apparatus 10 for transferring hazardous drugs without contaminating the surroundings, according to one embodiment of the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,614. The main features of this apparatus that are relevant to the present invention will be described herein. Additional details can be found in the aforementioned patent.
The proximal section of apparatus 10 is a syringe 12, which is adapted to draw or inject a desired volume of a hazardous drug from a fluid transfer component, e.g. a vial 16 or an intravenous (IV) bag in which it is contained and to subsequently transfer the drug to another fluid transfer component. At the distal end of syringe 12 is connected a connector section 14, which is in turn connected to vial 16 by means of vial adaptor 15.
Syringe 12 of apparatus 10 is comprised of a cylindrical body 18 having a tubular throat 20 that has a considerably smaller diameter than body 18, an annular rubber gasket or stopper assembly 22 fitted on the proximal end of cylindrical body 18, hollow piston rod 24 which sealingly passes through stopper 22, and proximal piston rod cap 26 by which a user can push and pull piston rod 24 up and down through stopper 22. A piston 28 made of an elastomeric material is securely attached to the distal end of piston rod 24. Cylindrical body 18 is made of a rigid material, e.g. plastic.
Piston 28, which sealingly engages the inner wall of, and is displaceable with respect to, cylindrical body 18 defines two chambers of variable volume: a distal liquid chamber 30 between the distal face of piston 28 and connector section 14 and a proximal air chamber 32 between the proximal face of piston 28 and stopper 22.
Connector section 14 is connected to the throat 20 of syringe 12 by means of a collar which proximally protrudes from the top of connector section 14 and surrounds throat 20. Note that embodiments of the apparatus do not necessarily have a throat 20. In these embodiments syringe 12 and connector section 14 are formed together as a single element at the time of manufacture, or permanently attached together, e.g. by means of glue or welding, or formed with a coupling means, such as threaded engagement or a Luer connector. The connector section 14 comprises a double membrane seal actuator which is moveable in a reciprocating manner from a normal, first configuration in which the needles are concealed when the double membrane seal actuator is disposed in a first, distal position and a second position in which the needles are exposed when the double membrane seal actuator is proximally displaced. Connector section 14 is adapted to be releasably coupled to another fluid transfer component, which can be any fluid container with a standard connector such as a drug vial, intravenous bag, or an intravenous line to produce a “fluid transfer assembly”, through which a fluid is transferred from one fluid transfer component to another.
Connector section 14 comprises a cylindrical, hollow outer body; a distal shoulder portion, which radially protrudes from the body and terminates at the distal end with an opening through which the proximal end of a fluid transfer component is inserted for coupling; a double membrane seal actuator 34, which is reciprocally displaceable within the interior of the body; and one or more resilient arms 35 serving as locking elements, which are connected at a proximal end thereof to an intermediate portion of a cylindrical actuator casing that contains double membrane seal actuator 34. Two hollow needles that function as air conduit 38 and liquid conduit 40 are fixedly retained in needle holder 36, which protrudes into the interior of connector section 14 from a central portion of the top of connector section 14.
Conduits 38 and 40 distally extend from needle holder 36, piercing the upper membrane of actuator 34. The distal ends of conduits 38 and 40 have sharp pointed ends and apertures through which air and liquid can pass into and out of the interiors of the conduits respectively as required during a fluid transfer operation. The proximal end of air conduit 38 extends within the interior of proximal air chamber 32 in syringe 12. In the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, air conduit 38 passes through piston 28 and extends inside of hollow piston rod 24. Air flowing through conduit 38 enters/exits the interior of piston rod 24 and exits/enters to air chamber 32 through an aperture formed at the distal end of piston rod 24 just above piston 28. The proximal end of liquid conduit 40 terminates at the top of or slightly proximally from the top of needle holder 36, so that the liquid conduit will be in fluid communication with the distal liquid chamber 30 via the interior of throat 20 of syringe 12.
Double membrane seal actuator 34 comprises a casing that holds a proximal disc shaped membrane 34a having a rectangular cross-section and a two level distal membrane 34b having a T-shaped cross-section with disc shaped proximal portion and a disc shaped distal portion disposed radially inwards with respect to the proximal portion. The distal portion of the distal membrane 34b protrudes distally from actuator 34. Two or more equal length resilient elongated arms 35 are attached to the distal end of the casing of actuator 34. The arms terminate with distal enlarged elements. When actuator 34 is in a first position, the pointed ends of conduits 38 and 40 are retained between the proximal and distal membranes, isolating the ends of conduits 38 and 40 from the surroundings, thereby preventing contamination of the interior of syringe 12 and leakage of a harmful drug contained within its interior to the surroundings.
Vial adaptor 15 is an intermediate connection that is used to connect connector section 14 to a drug vial 16 or any other component having a suitably shaped and dimensioned port. Vial adaptor 15 comprises a disk shaped central piece to which a plurality of circumferential segments, formed with a convex lip on the inner face thereof for facilitating securement to a head portion of a vial 16, are attached at the circumference of the disk and pointing distally away from it and a longitudinal extension projecting proximally from the other side of the disk shaped central piece. Longitudinal extension fits into the opening at the distal end of connector section 14 to allow transfer of the drug as described herein below. The longitudinal extension terminates proximally with a membrane enclosure having a diameter larger than that of the extension. A central opening in the membrane enclosure retains and makes accessible a membrane 15a. 
Two longitudinal channels, which are internally formed within the longitudinal extension and that extend distally from the membrane in the membrane enclosure, are adapted to receive conduits 38 and 40, respectively. A mechanical guidance mechanism is provided to insure that the conduits 38 and 40 will always enter their designated channel within the longitudinal extension when connector section 14 is mated with vial adaptor 15. The longitudinal extension terminates distally with a spike element 15b which protrudes distally. The spike element is formed with openings in communication with the internally formed channels, respectively and openings at its distal pointed end.
Vial 16 has an enlarged circular head portion attached to the main body of the vial with a neck portion. In the center of the head portion is a proximal seal 16a, which is adapted to prevent the outward leakage of a drug contained therein. When the head portion of vial 16 is inserted into the collar portion of vial adaptor 15 and a distal force is applied to vial adaptor 15, the spike element 15b of the connector section 14 pierces the seal 16a of vial 16, to allow the internal channels in the connector section 14 to communicate with the interior of drug vial 16. When this occurs, the circumferential segments at the distal end of the collar portion of the connector section are securely engaged with the head portion of vial 16. After the seal of vial 16 is pierced it seals around the spike preventing the outward leakage of the drug from the vial. At the same time the tops of the internal channels in vial adaptor 15 are sealed by the membrane 15a at the top of vial adaptor 15, preventing air or drug from entering or exiting the interior of vial 16.
The procedure for assembling drug transfer apparatus 10 is carried out as shown in FIGS. 2a to 2d: Step 1—After the vial 16 and vial adaptor 15 have been joined together, with spike element 15b penetrating proximal seal 16a of the vial, the membrane 15a of vial adaptor 15 is positioned close to the distal opening of connector section 14, as shown in FIG. 2a. Step 2—A double membrane engagement procedure is initiated by distally displacing the body of connector section 14 with an axial motion until the membrane enclosure and longitudinal extension of vial adaptor 15 enters the opening at the distal end of the connector section 14, as shown in FIG. 2b. Step 3—the distal membrane 34b of actuator 34 is caused to contact and be pressed against the stationary membrane 15a of vial adaptor 15 by additional distal displacement of the body of the connector section 14. After the membranes are pressed tightly together the enlarged elements at the ends of the arms of the connector section 14 are squeezed into the more narrow proximal section of connector section 14 thereby holding the membranes pressed together and engaged around the longitudinal extension and under the membrane enclosure of vial adaptor 15, as shown in FIG. 2c, thereby preventing disengagement of the double membrane seal actuator 34 from vial adaptor 15. Step 4—Additional distal displacement of the body of connector section 14, as shown in FIG. 2d, causes actuator 34 to move proximally relative to the body of the connector section 14 until the tips of conduits 38 and 40 pierce the distal membrane of actuator 34 and the membrane at the top of vial adaptor 15 and are in fluid communication with the interior of vial 16. These four steps are performed by one continuous axial motion as connector section 14 is distally displaced relative to the vial adaptor 15, and they will be reversed to separate connector section 14 from vial adaptor 15 by pulling connector section 14 and vial adaptor 15 apart. It is important to emphasize that the procedure is described herein as comprising four separate steps, however this is for ease in describing the procedure only. It is to be realized that in actual practice the secured double membrane engagement (and disengagement) procedure using the present invention is carried out using a single smooth axial movement.
After drug transfer assembly 10 shown in FIG. 1 is assembled as described hereinabove with reference to FIGS. 2a to 2d, the piston rod 24 can be moved to withdraw liquid from vial 16 or to inject liquid from the syringe into the vial. The transfer of liquid between the distal liquid chamber 30 in the syringe 12 and liquid 48 in the vial 16 and transfer of air between the proximal air chamber 32 in the syringe 12 and air 46 in the vial 16 takes place by an internal pressure equalization process in which the same volumes of air and liquid are exchanged by moving through separate channels symbolically shown in FIG. 1 by paths 42 and 44 respectively. This is a closed system which eliminates the possibility of exchange of air or liquid drops or vapor between the interior of assembly 10 and the surroundings.
FIG. 3a schematically shows injection of a liquid into a vial. To inject liquid contained in the liquid chamber 30 of syringe 12 into the vial 16 the drug transfer assembly 10 must be held vertically with the vial at the bottom in an upright position as shown in FIG. 3a. Pushing piston 28 distally pushes the liquid out of liquid chamber 30 through conduit 40 into vial 16. Simultaneously, as the volume of liquid chamber 30 is reduced by the distally moving piston, the volume of air chamber 32 is increased. This creates a temporary state of negative pressure in the air chamber and therefore air (or an inert gas) inside vial 16 will be sucked through conduit 38 into air chamber 32. Additionally and simultaneously, as the liquid is added to the vial, the volume available for the air in the vial is reduced creating a temporary state of positive pressure, therefore the air is forced from the vial 16 through conduit 38 into air chamber 32, thus equalizing the pressures in the transfer assembly 10 and equilibrium is reached when piston 28 stops moving.
FIG. 3b schematically shows withdrawal of liquid from a vial. To withdraw liquid from the vial 16 and transfer it into the liquid chamber 30 of syringe 12 the drug transfer assembly 10 must be inverted and held vertically with the vial 16 in an upside-down position as shown FIG. 3b. For this operation, when apparatus 10 is assembled and the piston 28 in syringe 12 is pulled in the proximal direction, a state of negative pressure is created in liquid chamber 30 and liquid is sucked into it through conduit 40. Simultaneously the volume of air chamber 32 is reduced and air is forced out of it through conduit 38 into the vial (in FIG. 3b are shown the air bubbles created by the air entering the vial from air chamber 32). As described in FIGS. 3a and 3b this simultaneous transfer and replacing of equal volumes of gas and liquids respectively inside syringe and vial constitutes the closed system equalization system.
Despite the care that was taken to separate air path 42 from liquid path 44 there are two locations in the prior art assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,614 in which these paths intersect under certain conditions allowing for the possibility of liquid to travel through the air conduit from the distal liquid chamber 30 or vial 16 to the proximal air chamber.
Specifically, in the prior art apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,196,614 there is a direct connection between the air and liquid channels:                A. inside the double membrane seal actuator 34, when the syringe 12 and attached connection section 14 are not connected to any other fluid transfer component; and        B. inside the vial 16 at the tip of the spike, when the apparatus 10 is assembled as shown in FIG. 1.        
When part of the liquid does accidently find its way into the air chamber of the syringe, in addition to the obvious problems of esthetics, additional time consuming working steps become necessary to retrieve the drug and correct the dosage.
An example of a scenario when situation A is relevant is when the syringe contains liquid and is being handled, for example when being transported from the pharmacy to the ward. At such a time the piston rod might be accidentally pushed causing some of the drug to migrate to the proximal air chamber above the piston from where it cannot be expelled from the syringe. In such case the plunger needs to be pulled back in order to retrieve the drug, which is an extra work step and the wet residuals in the air chamber 32 cause an aesthetic problem.
An example of a scenario when situation B is relevant is when, during withdrawal of a liquid drug from a vial which is in a typical upside-down position, a bubble of air is seen to enter the liquid chamber of the syringe or when the syringe has been filled with more than the desired volume of liquid. In these situations, accidental pushing on the piston rod to return liquid or bubble to the vial will also cause some liquid to be forced through the air channel into the air chamber in the syringe. The way to remove the bubble is a relatively time consuming and complex procedure involving disconnecting the syringe from the vial and reconnecting it. Special attention is required to avoid pushing the plunger accidentally, which slows down the speed of work.
Israeli patent application IL224630 to the inventor of the present invention describes improvements to the previously described drug transfer devices that minimize or eliminate the above mentioned limitations. Amongst the improvements taught in IL224630 are embodiments of the drug transfer apparatus that comprises a hydrophobic filter inserted in the air channel in at least one location between the air chamber in the syringe and the fluid transfer component and improved vial adaptors.
The inserted filter in the vial adaptor serves as barrier between the liquid and air channels, thus preventing the transfer of liquid through the air channels to the air chamber formed at the back of the syringe. Due to insertion of such barrier the user is free to push small air bubbles or correct small over dosage back into the vial during withdrawal procedure without being concerned that the drug might migrate to the air chamber. On one hand working with filter barrier seems to be an advantage but on the other hand the user is motivated to some negligence and it can be expected that users will not clear the filter from liquid before disconnecting the syringe from the vial and some pressure differentials might remain between the air and liquid chambers of the syringe. Therefore right after disconnection the pressure differentials will seek for neutralization and flow of fluids will occur from the chamber with the higher pressure to chamber with the lower pressure until equilibrium is reached. In case that the lower pressure is in the air chamber, this will suck some of the liquid drug from the liquid chamber to the air chamber through the path existing between both needle tips inside the double membrane seal actuator. To avoid such migration or transfer due to accidental pushing or pulling the plunger and generally to prevent any uncontrolled migration of liquid to air the chamber, the existing path between the needle tips must be eliminated and total isolation of the needles is required.
Such isolation of the needles constitutes a design challenge. On the one hand, membrane 34b serves as a barrier between the open ends of the needles 38 and 40 and the environment, preventing contaminants such as microorganisms from contaminating the interior of actuator 34 and the needle tips retained in it, thereby maintaining sterility. On the other hand membrane 34b also protects the environment from hazardous substances. While in the previous embodiment in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3b where no filter barrier is used, there is no pressure differential created between the air and liquid chambers, and therefore uncontrolled migration doesn't occur, only accidental pushing or pulling can cause transfer of drug between chambers. Such accidental pushing, which (as a side note) is very common, does not create high pressure inside the double membrane seal actuator since there is free flow from chamber to chamber and high pressure cannot be maintained and collapses immediately until equilibrium is reached. Therefore the sealing properties of the elements in the actuator are never challenged with high pressure and moderate design is sufficient. On the other hand, in embodiments according to IL224630 (see for example FIG. 10 herein below) where a filter is inserted as a barrier, there is a requirement for high pressure resistance due to the high pressures of up to 20 atmospheres that can be easily generated by manually pushing the syringe plunger. This phenomenon is especially common with small volume syringes (1-5 ml). Under such pressures most of the isolation designs between the needles will fail and drug will be transferred to the air chamber or even worse, the membranes 34a and 34b cannot resist high pressures, which can cause them to detach from their seat or can cause a leak through the channels in the membranes that were created by the needles during piercing the resilient material of the membrane.
A solution for withstanding the high pressures would also be a general improvement for regular needle valves and connectors since a device that can withstand higher pressures performs even better at moderate requirements. Such performance improvement can be used also in the field of sampling or dose dispensing technologies, both, automated and manual. In this field the needle is exposed for sampling or dispensing procedure and after the procedure is accomplished there is a need to retract the needle into a protective envelope to avoid both, the contamination of the needle or contamination of the environment by the needle.
It is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide needle valves that overcome the above described problems caused by high pressure within a liquid transfer apparatus.
It is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide improved membrane actuators based on the new needle valves that overcome the above described problems caused by high pressure within a liquid transfer apparatus.
Further purposes and advantages of this invention will appear as the description proceeds.